Countdown
by alwaysbeckle
Summary: set after castle defuses the bomb in countdown. What happens when Beckett accidentally tells castle her true feelings after he rips the wires out of the dirty bomb.
1. Chapter 1

_**Unfortunately I don't own castle …. Yet *evil laugh***_

* * *

The timer was going down quickly; Fallon still hadn't answered her pleading. Why hadn't he answered her pleading?

"Fallon" Beckett begged, almost screaming

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. The words Fallon spoke pierced through Kate as she stood behind the black van containing the bomb, staring directly at castle.

"Castle" she cried out in a hushed tone

Castle stood there looking at Kate's pleading eyes. He grabs her hand still looking into her eyes, Castle moves his attention to the bomb -which only has 3 seconds left-, then back to Kate. Before he even knew what he was doing, castle reaches for the wires and yanks them.

"Oh god, Castle" Kate screams as she brings him in for a long embrace

They just stood there, holding each other in a long embrace. Beckett's heart was racing. Still filled with adrenaline she said something she instantly regrated. 'I love you."

Castle's grip began to get slightly less tight. He looked at her with those blue eyes, _'god why does he have to have such beautiful eyes'_ Kate thought to herself.

"Y-you do" Castle stuttered slightly shocked.

"I-I'm sorry I didn't mean that," Beckett replied wishing she could take it back.

Castles face begins to sink, "you don't love me" he cries, trying not to sound too hurt.

"No I do it just that" Kate begins to trail off think of a way to make sense of what's happening. Kate finally speaks but does not raise her head, "I don't want you to think that the only reason I said that was because of what just happened."

Castle brings his hand to her face and uses his fingers under Kates chin to bring her eyes to his. "I really do love you, I'm not just saying it cause I thought we were going to die."

"I know and Kate" he waits for her to respond, but all she manages to do is nod. "I love you too."

Without a second thought Kate pulls castle in for a slow passionate kiss.

"Wow" Is all castle manages to say.

* * *

 _ **A/N this is my first fan fic so go easy guys**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Thanks guys for the fab response, I know it's not the best story but it's my first try and I appreciate the reviews they helped a lot. I don't own castle.**

* * *

It had been only 2 hours since Beckett told Castle she loved him, and he told her back. Now here she was in the morgue with Lanie excitedly telling her the events of what had just happened.

"And then I said I love him" Kate said trying not to sound too excited. But her voice betrayed her.

"And…." Laine pushed knowing there was more.

"He said he loved me back," Kate trailed of trying to hide the blush rising from her neck and landing on her cheeks. "I-I kissed him." Unable to hold it in much longer she let out a wide smile, showing her pearly whites.

Lanie, who was sitting on one of the cold metal slabs, let out a squeal. "Finally!" receiving a scowling look from Beckett she continued, "What, we all know you've had the hots for Castle ever since he started following you around,"

"I-I did not, I may have thought he was ruggedly handsome, but me have the hots for castle I don't think so." Kate trying to sound convincing however she was not succeeding.

"Girl I'mma smack you, you've loved him since the first second you met you may not see it but everyone else does." Lanie replied in frustration.

"Whatever I've got to go." Beckett got up and walked out of the morgue.

* * *

Castle just stood there in front of her loft, deciding whether or not to knock 'what if she doesn't want to see me' castle thought. He brought his index and middle finger up and knocked on her door.

"Castle!" she said excitedly grabbing him. It had only been 2 and a half hours but she felt like she hadn't seen him in forever. Not wanting him to let go, she hesitantly allowed him to loosen his grip, he just stood there looking at her with his ice blue eyes.

"What is it castle, you look like you need to tell me something" Kate asked

"I was just thinking," castle began trailing off, beginning a staring match with the ground. "W-What about Josh." 'Shit I forgot all about him, with all that happened I forgot about my boyfriends' Kate thought as Castle kept talking. " so what are you going to do?" His sudden question brining Kate out of her thoughts

"Huh, Oh well I'm going to tell him the truth, that I love someone else" Kate confessed to Castle. The child in Richard Castle began to show as he began to smile like a 9 year old on Christmas morning opening up presents. "That I love you," Kate corrected her last answer.

Not being able to keep his hands of Kate any longer grabs her by the waist and forces her closer to him. Kate looks into his eyes, close enough that she can feel his warm breath against her. She slowly leans forward pushing her lips against his only stopping for air.

* * *

" I'm sorry Josh it's that it isn't fair for me to be using you, we both know that from the begging of this relationship I have had one foot out the door and the truth is I love castle" Kate explained to a to a quiet Josh.

"Castle!" Josh begins breaking his silence. "How did I know this was because of castle, you can't go one second without talking about this guy and now you're leaving me for the very same guy. If you knew you loved him before we met why you would let me believe that what had was real." Josh was angry she wasn't expecting him to be so angry, and why did he have to bring up castle, it wasn't his fault it was hers.

"I was scared, I knew what he and I have is real and after my mum died I have these walls and anything that seemed too real I pushed aside. I'm sorry I shouldn't have used you like that abut it's time for me to face the truth" Kate spoke with a hint regret knowing what she did was truly wrong.

"You should go. " Josh finally said after what seemed like an eternity of silence. Kate nodded as she grabbed her bag and headed for the door, just as she was about to walk out the door she spun around, "I really am sorry," and with that she left.

* * *

 **I'll try and get a chapter out each day but I don't want to rush. Leave reviews so you can help me improve. Thanks**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **I just want to say thanks to everyone responding to this story I really appreciate it. Please leave reviews so you can help me improve thanks. I don't own Castle.**

* * *

Beckett was startled awake by a piercing ringing sound next to her ear. She had fallen asleep with her phone next to her ear after she got off the phone with castle last night.

"Beckett" she answered after only 2 rings. She had a body drop, she wrote down the address and thanked the uniform who called her. With that she called castle and told him where to meet her

* * *

Castle and Beckett where outside the crime scene, they were about to walk in when Beckett grabbed Castle's arm spinning him around.

"No one but Lanie knows about us castle. The boys can't find out and Montgomery definitely can't." Kate explaining before they entered the crime scene. "OK, I'll behave," Castle replied with a slight sarcastic tone.

They continued into the crime scene, they saw Lanie hunched over the body – who was out of there view – at the back of the damp, grotty alley. "What do we have her Lanie" Kate ask as she approached Lanie avoiding all the rubbish that was piled everywhere. "Jane doe, approximately 23, two GSW'S to the chest, died somewhere between 6 and 12pm. I'll be able to narrow that down once I get her to the morgue." Lanie spoke without lifting her head from the body. "Any of her possessions found," Castle asked surprising Lanie. "Yeah, she had her phone, cash though no wallet and jewelry with her, so it wasn't a robbery. I did find something weird though," For the first time since they arrived Lanie looked away from the body and showed Beckett and Castle the oddly shaped token like thing that she had placed in an evidence bag. "What is that," castle immediately spat out. "That's your job," is all Lanie said turning her attention back to the body.

"Yo Beckett," Esposito yelled grabbing her attention from Lanie. "Found something" he continued. Beckett made her way to Espo and Ryan who were digging around all the trash for evidence with Castle not far behind her. "What's up" she asked. They didn't answer just held up what they had found, a surprised Beckett grabbing the evidence with her gloved hands. "No way, is this legit," she asked. "Yep," Ryan and Espo said in unison.

Beckett and Castle made their way back to Lanie and grabbed the evidence back with the weird token like thing in it. Beckett held the photo next to the bag, discovering that it was a match. Castle who had no Idea what was going on snatched the bag and photo from Beckett. "No fucking way," he yelled not realizing how loud he was. The token like thing that Lanie had discovered was a prototype Minnie bomb, that when detonated let out the toxic gas Sodium fluoroacetate or better known as compound 1080. A gas in which has no taste, no smell and not antidote. People who are killed by this gas remain poisonous for up to a year making it a super weapon.

* * *

"Shit!" Montgomery yelled startling castle and Beckett who were in his office updating him. "I know my thoughts exactly," Castle joked, well tried to unsuccessfully. They were in his office for another half hour before leaving, just before they reached the door Montgomery spoke. "oh and you catch the dirt bag who did this and find out if there are any more of these things." With that they left, returning to Beckett's desk.

"What if there's more, What if they already released them, wait what if we can't fi-" Castle was cut off when Beckett spoke, "shut up. If we focus of the what ifs right now and don't find who's responsible for killing our Vic then we may never know.

Beckett and Castle began to work on the murder board when they received a call from Lanie who from the sounds of it had important news

* * *

When they arrived at the morgue Castle and Beckett where surprised when they walked in seeing the last two people they wanted to see, not that they don't like them it's that it means Lanie found something big and that this might be the beginning of something big.

"F-Fallon, Shaw what are you doing here." Castle stuttered obviously thinking the same thing Becket was. "I think I can answer that," Lanie cut in before castle could ramble on. "When I was examining the body I discovered something, the two GSW'S in the chest where different sizes. Before even a second went past castle but in, "so this was a mob hit, oh shit that means the mob could have the gas bomb." It went quiet for a second, everyone processing what castle had just said, "Actually that's what I thought, I called Montgomery thinking he would know what to do. He said he would make a few calls and I should call you and tell you to come down. I was just as surprised as you when Fallen and Shaw walked in." Lanie explained.

"If this information is correct then we have to work as hard and quickly as possible to prevent this super weapon from getting into the wrong hands or getting detonated by the mob." Fallon said sounding even more worried than he did when they worked with him last.

"When we get back to the precinct catch us up on what you know, OK?" Shaw asked, more as a rhetorical question. The 4 of them exited the morgue and headed for the precinct.

* * *

 **Thanks for the support so far. Leave reviews or suggestions I need as much help as possible. I will focus a lot on the case but don't worry there will still be heaps of Caskett scenes too.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4.**

 **Thanks for the advice you guys, I will try and fix it as much as I can. Don't be afraid to give me harsh criticism as it will help a lot. Unfortunately I still don't own castle, despite my hardest efforts.**

The investigation had gotten off to a rocky start, but Beckett was determined to solve this case before anything bad happened. "Hey Ryan have we got and ID for our Vic yet." Beckett asked walking up to the murder board when she got to the precinct. "Yeah, her name is Catherine Martin. She is a full time student at Columbia, studying engineering." Ryan explained. "That means she had the skill and supplies to be able to make those gas bombs." Castle stated, practically finishing Ryan's sentence.

Beckett and Castle made their way over to where Fallon and Shaw where standing. "Have you heard anything about the gas bombs," Beckett said not sure if she really wanted to know. "There's been talk that someone is selling an object that could mark the beginning of an epidemic," Shaw responded sounding a bit worried. The four of them stood in the conference room where Fallon had set up a board similar to the murder board they had in the bull-pen. "Have you found out if anyone had purchased or lost a large shipment of compound 1080 recently?" Fallon questioned not looking away from the board as if he was going to magically see something that he had missed earlier. "No one has reported a missing shipment yet, but they are double checking their logs to see if they have missed anything." Beckett reported back.

"Let's not jump to conclusions, this 'object' may not even be the bombs, if we search only for them and end up being wrong we would've lost precious time, by then the person responsible may have already detonated thousands of them." Shaw stated, getting a nod from everyone.

"I'll go update the Montgomery," Beckett stated, "you coming Castle," Beckett finished before exiting the room, Castle not far behind.

* * *

Beckett, Castle and Montgomery where just standing there, no one dared to speak after the debriefing that Castle and Beckett just gave. To say he was shocked was an understatement, in fact he was beyond any emotion they had ever seen him have.

Montgomery finally broke the silence asking, "What the hell are we doing to resolve this." "We've got Espo and Ryan running our Vic's financials and tracking down anyone who may have lost a shipment of compound 1080. Castle and I are working on tracking down anyone who could be connected to our Vic and Fallon and Shaw are getting started on tracking down if the prototype bomb Lanie found was a one off or not. Beckett answered almost instantly.

"Thanks Becket, Castle. Update me if you find anything else."

* * *

When they got back to the bull-pen Castle and Beckett got to work tracking anyone down who may be connected to the case. '

After 2 hours of searching, they found that Catherine had a boyfriend called Lucas and according to the records right before they broke up she had filed a report stating had threatened her. Witness reports say they heard the man saying if she didn't share that he would kill her.

"Looks like she had an abusive boyfriend named Lucas." Castle stated. "Ryan, Castle and I are going to pick up a suspect. Be back soon." Beckett yelled across the bull-pen. Before leaving Beckett stuck up a photo of the boyfriend under the subheading 'suspects'.

* * *

"Lucas Brown, NYPD open the door." Beckett waited for a response, when he didn't answer she knocked again, only harder. "NYPD open the door," she was now practically screaming. That's when they heard rustling inside the apartment, followed by the sound of smashing glass.

Beckett took a step back and unholstered her gun, and with one swift movement she bashed the door open. She took cover behind the outside wall, checking her surroundings before entering.

"Whoa, look out," castle screamed tackling her to the ground. It took her a moment to process, but she quickly realised that their suspect had found a hiding spot in his apartment where they couldn't see him. Castle had seen movement behind the lounge, followed by the barrel of a gun. She quickly rose to her feet and shot at the suspect while he was uncovered, capping him in the knee.

"Lucas Brown, you are under arrest for the murder of Catherine Martin. You have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law. You have to right to an attorney, if you cannot afford one, one will be appointed to you." Beckett read Lucas his rites and cuffed him, mouthing a thank you to Castle as she passed him.

* * *

Castle and Beckett arrived at Castles loft late. "I can't believe he didn't do it, I was sure it was him." Castle stated taking Beckett's coat when they walked through the door. "I know, but he alibied out," Beckett replied.

"I never properly thanked you for saving my life... again," Beckett said with her hands around Castles neck. "Yeah well what are partners for." He replied putting his arm around her waist pulling her in closer. They stood like that for a moment looking into each other's eyes, and then slowly going in for a passionate kiss.

Things got heated and castle pushed her against the wall, deeply kissing her. After what felt like forever they separated for air. She grabbed his hand and led him to his room not daring to break their eye contact.

They stopped at his door and crossed the threshold, knowing once they passed there was no going back. He lifted her up and placed her on his hips, slamming the door with his foot before turning around and heading to the bed.

They woke up next to each other, staring deeply into each other's eyes, not wanting to move but stay there like this forever. Castle lent in and planted a kiss on her lips, "that was... interesting. You were right I had no idea." Castle whispered. She didn't reply only smiling the biggest smile he had seen in a while.

They sat that for a while, before being interrupted by Beckett's phone. "Beckett," she answered "yep, got it." She finished turning to castle. "Ryan and Espo found something they said could break this case wide open."

* * *

 **Thanks for the support on my first fanfic, it's been great. Please review and suggest.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **Sorry for the really long wait my laptop broke so I had to wait until I could get it fixed. Thanks for the reviews, as always I don't own castle.**

Beckett and Castle rush to the precinct after they got the phone call from Ryan.

"What is this something that is so important that you had to drag me out of bed for." Beckett joked after walking out of the elevator, Castle not far behind.

"Our vic has been getting payed monthly." Ryan replied, completely ignoring the joke. "We traced the money through several offshore accounts trying to find the origin of the money. Turns out that the money came from Al Capone." Espo finished slightly proud of himself.

"Shut the front door," Beckett yelled.

"Who's Al Capone?" Castle asked, slightly disappointed in himself for not knowing who they were talking about. "He's the leader of the Chicago-based Italian-American mob knows as the outfit. He's known for things as petty as bootlegging to more serious crimes like murder." Shaw answered. They all jump at the sudden presence of Shaw and Fallon.

"Great work boys, Castle and I will go update Montgomery."

Castle and Beckett leave the bull-pen and head to Montgomery's office.

"Hey cap," Beckett said entering Montgomery's office.

"Hey, what up." Montgomery replied with a slight head bop.

"We've got an update for you," Beckett waited for the go ahead, Montgomery nodded. Castle looked at Beckett with pleading eyes and she knew he wanted to tell the cap. She nodded, the grin growing on his face made it hard for her to say no.

"The vic was getting payed by Al Capone," Castle blurted out almost too fast to understand. He took a deep breath and continued to explain with more detail. "Our vic was getting monthly payments into her accounts, Espo and Ryan traced the money back to Al Capone."

"What does this mean?" Montgomery questioned.

"Maybe," castle started, Beckett braced herself for whatever crazy theory Castle has come up with. " out vic was getting payed to make bombs for Al Capone, and when she found out what he was going to do with them, he had her killed."

Beckett's head rose slowly, 'one of castles theories makes sense' she thought to herself. "That's… actually surprisingly logical." Beckett says trying not to sound to surprised, although she doesn't succeed. "Can I have that in writing," castle jokes, getting a scowl from Beckett.

"You two can play later, now get back to work and prove castles theory." Montgomery says and turns his chair around, gesturing for them to get to work.

"I have a theory," castle yells walking proudly out of Montgomery's office.

"We don't have time for your CIA conspiracies right now castle," Ryan spits back, slightly irritated. "Yeah sorry bro but we've got actual leads to follow and don't need distractions," Espo finishes before turning his back to castle.

"Hear him out guys, its actually quite possibly what happened," Beckett explains looking at Castle proudly, but still a little surprised.

The boys turn around and Castle gestures for Fallon and Shaw to come in from the conference room. "Al Capone hired Catherine to make him the bombs, but doesn't tell her what there for. One day she overhears him telling someone what the bombs are for; she later confronts him and says she's not going to make them anymore, so he has her killed."

No one speaks for a moment, they were all too shocked. "Wow that's helpful, I'll look into Al's financials and see if anything pops," Ryan announces.

"Fallon, have you found anyone who is missing compound 1080?" Beckett asks. "Yeah, I texted you the address of the company."

The lead castle gave them payed off. They had confronted the guy Al Capone had payed, he confessed within minutes. Al Capone was on his way to maximum security prison on a life sentence for murder, they got the name of the person the bombs were sold to and were on their way to arresting him.

Beckett and Castle arrived at the stingy SRO minutes before Espo, Ryan, Fallon and Shaw. Beckett took a hold of castles hand, she looked into his eyes and kissed him softly, but passionately. "Be careful Rick," Beckett whispered still looking in his eyes. "You too." He replied. They kissed again "I love you, always." She said quietly, their foreheads touching, their noses millimetres apart. "I love you too."

They pulled apart seconds before the others arrived, they got out of her car and headed toward the van Shaw and Fallon were riding in. "Remember stick to the plan, he comes out alive." Shaw explains getting her vest on and her gun ready. The rest following her lead

They all headed up to the apartment the manager gave them, apartment 147. "Fred Shay, NYPD open up." The hall fell silent; they all listened intently, nothing. "Fred Shay, NYPD." After a few moments Beckett turned to Shaw and nodded. Beckett took a step back and counted down from three with her fingers. Beckett kicked the door down and they all entered. Espo and Ryan headed to the back room while Shaw and Fallon headed for the bedroom, castle and Beckett checked the lounge room. He wasn't home.

That's when the heard something drop outside the door. Castle spun around quickly, "It's him," he yelled. Beckett began to chase after Fred calling back to Castle, telling him to get the others.

"Guys, Beckett's chasing after our suspect. They headed out the door to the right, I think their headed for the roof." Castle frantically said sprinting into the room everyone was searching.

Beckett pulled out her gun, ducked behind the door that lead to the roof and checked her surroundings. "NYPD. Freeze" she called out, she couldn't see him. She slowly walked out from the door, scoping the area. That's when she was tackled to the ground.

They struggled, no matter how hard she tried, and Beckett couldn't stop him. She went to hit him, he blocked it, dodged it or caught her hand and pushed her away. They were nearing the edge of the building; Beckett frantically tried to get away from the edge. Fred looked around Beckett and saw how close they were to the edge of the building, he then pushed Beckett as hard as he could and ran for the door. Beckett stumbled back, trying her hardest not to fall, it didn't help. She fell of the edge, at the last minute grabbing the edge of the building.

Fred was running toward the door, when he got there he was stopped by 4 guns pointed at his face. "Where's Beckett." Castle demanded. All Fred did was smugly smile before being forced to his knees and cuffed by Espo.

"Castle!" Beckett yelled "Castle you've got to help me." Her hands where slipping, she slipped now only holding on with one hand. Her other hand began to slip, she lost her grip and closed her eyes, she braised herself for when she hit the ground, only she didn't she was being pulled up. Before Beckett knew what was going on she was being hugged by castle, quickly and without thought she hugged him back. "I'm so glad you're okay, I thought I had lost you." Castle whispered into Beckett's ear. "Never, I love you castle," Beckett replied, kissing him before he could reply.

Espo cleared his throat, making Beckett and Castle stop kissing and jump apart. "While you two where over here celebrating, Ryan and I got the address where the bombs are being held. Fallon and Shaw are headed there now." Beckett blushed, at hid her face in her hands. Espo turned around and headed back over to Ryan, Castle turned to Beckett, he just laughed at the sight to her face, and she looked embarrassed. "Shut up and kiss me" she whispered and pulled him by the top of his 'writer' vest and kissed him passionately.

 **A/N Again I'm sorry for the long wait. Please review your help is much appreciated. Thanks for you supports I'll get out another chapter tomorrow.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 **Sorry about another wait guys I just got back to school after school holidays and got an assignment I needed to do. I will be basing this chapter on knockout. Enjoy and thanks for reviews.**

* * *

Beckett woke up early that morning; it was time for her weekly visit to Hal Lockwood. She slowly got out of bed trying not to wake Castle up, then made her way to the bathroom to have a shower. When Beckett was getting out of the shower, she knocked her knee on the edge of the door, "Shit!' she screamed, jolting castle awake.

"Beckett! What happened? Are you ok? Are you hu-"he stopped at the sight of her scowling at him, "I'm fine castle, I just knocked my knee on the door getting out of the shower. I'm going to visit Hal Lockwood at the prison, I'll see you later." Beckett passed by castle wrapped in a towel, kissed him good morning then walked to her bag where she had a spare set of cloths. She grabbed her cloths out of her bag and went back into the bathroom to get ready.

Beckett immerged from the bathroom 10 minutes later, she walked over to where her bag and keys were and picked them up and started heading out the door, only to be stopped by castle. "What are you doing!" she demanded, "you don't think I'd let you leave without saying goodbye did you," he wrapped his hands around her neck and gave her a kiss, "good luck," he whispered letting her go and stepping aside to let her leave. "Thanks, I'll see you soon."

* * *

Beckett walked into the prison and up to the security gates. She walked by the guard who let her in and thanked him and headed over to officer Ryker. "Officer Ryker," she greeted with a slight wave.

"Welcome back Beckett, the special today is serial arsonist."

"No thank you."

"Can I interest you in an armed robber covered in gang tatts and protesting his innocence?"

"Uh you know, I think I just take the usual. Hal Lockwood."

"It's an excellent choice, Madame. I'll have someone bring him down.

Beckett waited patiently for officer Ryker to finish on the phone and bring her to Lockwood. She saw the look on his face turn from his usual bubbly expression, to a somewhat alarmed one. She didn't know what was going on as she only heard one side of the phone call, "Yeah, what do you mean," Ryker said finishing the phone call and turning to Beckett.

"Lockwood's no longer in administrative segregation."

"What. Where is he." Beckett yelled

"He was transferred to general public about an hour ago."

What?! He was in Ad Seg for a reason; you've got to get him out of there now."

"Why? What's the big deal?"

"There is a prisoner in the General Population Gary McCallister. Lockwood is going to kill him the first chance he gets."

Beckett spins on her heal and sprints for the entrance. She sprints over to her car, starts the engine and speeds of. Beckett gets on the main road on her way to general public, making her way in and out of traffic. She gets there 10 minutes later and runs into the prison and informs the guards, who follow her to get Lockwood.

"Move out of the way!" she yells motioning with her hands as she runs toward McCallister's cell.

* * *

"You know. I was wondering when he would get to me,"

"It's okay if you want a minute,"

"Just don't make a mess of it, ok?"

"I never do."

With that Lockwood grabs the knife he was hiding and stabs McCallister, just as Beckett and the guards arrive. Lockwood looks at her, blood all over his face and drops the bloody knife on the ground, landing with a clink, and Beckett gives the all clear for the guards to go and cuff him.

* * *

Castle was woken abruptly to the sound of his ringing phone. He answers it without looking at the caller ID, "Castle." That's when he heard Beckett's voice and instantly knew something was up with her. "What's up, you sound pissed, well more pissed than usual," he listens to her on the other end of the phone call, and instantly understood everything. "What! Why was he even in general public in the first place, hang on I'm coming be there soon." Castle hung up and placed his phone on his bedside table, grabbed a fresh pair of cloths and got dressed. As he didn't have enough time to shower he put on extra deodorant and then put on some cologne.

Castle grabbed his phone and keys and headed out the door, as it was a Monday Alexis was already at school. He got in his car and made his way to the prison.

* * *

"Beckett! Are you ok?" castle said running to give her a hug.

"Yeah, better actually. For weeks I've been having a staring contest with the devil, and the devil just blinked."

"As long as you're alright." Castle wrapped her in a tight hug reluctant to let go of her. They came apart and looked into each other's eyes neither of them moving or talking only understanding.

"All rise. The court is in session. Please be seated." The judge said.

Beckett wasn't really paying attention when s couple of uniforms came in, she looked at one of them and realised something didn't seem right about him. "They're wearing chrome collar pins, NYPD's are brass." She explained more to herself than castle.

'How do you plead Mr Lockwood," The judge asked

"Now!" Lockwood yelled, that's when the two uniforms that walked in earlier stood up and one of them grabbed something out of his pocket.

"Castle, down!" Beckett yelled tackling him to the ground seconds before the flash grenade goes off.

Her ears were ringing and her vision was blurry, she stumbled up and turned to castle who was still on the ground. "You okay." she asks and castle looked up to see her. "Yeah, fine. Go he's getting away." Beckett turned away and ran as fast as she could out of the courthouse and asked if anyone saw what way they went. A lady pointed out that they went toward the helipad.

Beckett knew her chances were slim, they had gotten a head start but that didn't stop her running after them. She got to where the helipad was and saw the two fake officers entering the helicopter with Lockwood. He looked at her with a smug grin and the helicopter began to rise. Beckett un holstered her gun and shot at the copter until her clip was empty, she quickly refilled but when she looked back the helicopter was gone.

* * *

"Where are we on locating the helicopter?" Beckett asks entering the bull pen.

"FAA says they flew below the 1000ft radar ceiling. We got locals on the ground checking every small airfield in the Tristate area. I got nothing yet." Espo answered.

"Lockwood could of payed anyone in general public to kill McCallister, he was just a means of escape but it had to be him because he had to get out." Castle explained with Beckett adding, "Which means he's after someone else."

"Who's left?" Ryan asked and Beckett answered with a simple "me"

"No he could have killed you in the courtroom, you're not a threat you don't know anything." Montgomery reassured.

"The third cop!" Beckett and castle said in unison.

"Find that third cop and catch tat son of a bitch Lockwood." Montgomery ordered before heading back to his office. Lockwood was going after Montgomery and he was ready.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry for the long wait. Thanks for the help I appreciate it. Please review as I need as much help as I can get. I was originally going to do this in one chapter but I'm not even half way done and it was getting long. I'll post a new chapter ASAP, but I have an assignment so I don't know when I will have time.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 **Ok so this took a while, it was a mixture of school work, food poisoning and school camp. I know these last few chapters have taken a while and I apologise. Thanks for those people who continue to read my fic, and the reviews continue to help every chapter.**

* * *

To say that they had nothing would be an understatement. Lockwood was in the wind, they had no luck in finding the third cop and the helicopter had still not been found. Beckett was staring at the murder board, hoping something would magically appear and this would all be over. "Beckett" Ryan yelled bringing her out of the trance she had gotten herself into. "What's up Ryan?" "They found it, they found the helicopter."

Beckett jumped out of her seat and rushed over to where Ryan was sitting, grabbed the note he held up, anticipating that she would ask for the address he wrote it on a yellow sticky note before she walked over, and rushed back to her desk to grab her coat. Castle noticing what was happening got up to and grabbed his coat and caught up to Beckett.

* * *

They arrived at the hanger not long after they left the precinct. Beckett and Castle exited the car and headed over to the helicopter that was in the hanger.

"Yours?" Castle asked motioning toward the bullet holes that breached the helicopter.

"Yeah."

"That smell. That's ahh-"

"Bleach in the cabin. They destroyed the DNA evidence.

Ryan and Espo walked toward them when they finished interviewing the mechanic. Ryan had a black pad in one hand and a pen in the other. "Mechanic says that the chopper must have been stolen before anyone had noticed it was missing," Ryan began. "He says that he wouldn't even know anybody used it if it weren't for the bullet holes," Espo finished.

"Who does the helicopter belong to," Castle asked.

"Hedge fund manager from upstate." Ryan replied checking his black pad to assure that he was right.

"Where is he now?" Beckett questioned

"Sailing in the Caribbean with his family." Ryan answered once again looking at the black pad

"Alright, check his background and the mechanic's and anybody else who works here." Beckett finished turning around and headed out the door of the hanger, toward her car, castle following behind her.

* * *

Castle sat in his car outside Beckett's apartment thinking about what he and Montgomery had talked about earlier that day, was he really the only one that could stop her and if he went up there now and old her to stop investigating her mother's case, the case that he got her to re-open after she specifically told him not to, how was she going to take it. The risk of her getting killed was too much to handle, so he reached for the handle of the car door, opened it, got out of his car and headed towards Beckett's apartment.

Castle stood there for a while thinking about what he was going to say and how he was going to convince her to give up the case that runs her life. He raised his left hand and left hand and gently knocked on her door 3 times.

"Castle, what are you doing here?" Beckett asked when she saw who was at the door.

"Can I come in?" castle replied more serious than he has been in a while.

"Yeah." Beckett replied motioning toward her couch.

"So, we went over all of Raglan and McCallister's old arrest records, and you were right, there was a third cop that was with them on a lot of those arrests. But, then someone went back into those reports and removed their name. So, Ryan and Esposito are right now looking into who was running the records room back then."

"Castle, you could have just called me and told me this over the phone."

"Well, yeah I… I thought that…"

"Castle if you've got something to say something, please just say it."

"Beckett, everyone associated with this case is dead, everyone. First your mom, then Raglan, then McCallister. You know they're coming for you next. "

"Montgomery has a protective detail on me. Wasn't that hard to spot."

"That's not going to be enough to stop Lockwood; you know that. Think about what they're up against. Professional killers? I-I've been working with you for three years; you know me. I'm the guy who says we can move that rubber tree plant. But you know what, Beckett? I don't think we're going to win this."

"Castle, they killed my mother. What do you want me to do here?"

"Walk away. They're going to kill you, Kate. And if you don't care about that, at least think about how that's going to affect the people that love you. You really want to put your dad through that? And what about us?"

"What about us Rick?"

"I don't want anything to happen to you Kate, I care about you."

"Yeah, well, last time I checked, it was my life, not your personal jungle gym. And for the past three years, I have been running around with the school's funniest kid, and it's not enough."

"You know what? This isn't about your mother's case anymore. This is about you needing a place to hide. Because you've been chasing this thing so long, you're afraid to find out who you are without it."

"You don't know me, Castle. You think you do, but you don't."

"I know you crawled inside your mother's case and I know you hide there and are afraid to come out."

"You know what castle, if you care about me as much as you say you do, you'll let me live my life how I want and stop intruding where you don't belong. If you can't live with that then just go."

Castle was hurt, he didn't mean for this to happen. Beckett was right it was her life and if she was going to throw it away, he wasn't going to stick around and watch so he grabbed his stuff and left the apartment slamming the door on the way out.

* * *

Castle was woken up by the sound of his phone; he jumped out of bed thinking it was Beckett. It wasn't.

"Montgomery, what is it? Is Kate alright?" Castle asked frantically.

"Yes she's fine; actually I need your help."

Castle sat in silence and listened to Montgomery explain how he was the third cop and what he was going to do to stop Lockwood and save Beckett.

"What do you need me to do?" Castle asks after Montgomery finished explaining the plan.

"Like I said before you're the only one who can stop Beckett. She is going to want to stay with me and fight Lockwood, I need you to drag her out when I give you the signal, she's not going to like it but at least she will be safe."

"What about you? He'll kill you."

"That's a price I will have to pay."

Castle hung up the phone, walked into the kitchen and grabbed a glass of water before going back to bed, tomorrow was going to be a trying day and he needed all the energy he could get.

* * *

Beckett walked into the hanger at the time she was given by Montgomery when he had messaged her earlier that day.

"Captain?" Beckett yells walking further into the hanger.

"Over here."

Beckett's phone buzzes, there's an incoming message from Espo. 'The third cop- it's Montgomery' the message reads and her heart stops, that's when Montgomery advances from the shadow holding a gun.

"Put the gun down Roy."

"Kate, I can't go to jail for this. I can't put my family through that."

"Why?"

"I was a rookie when it happened, Kate. McCallister and Raglan were heroes to me. I believed in what we were doing. We were just going to snatch Pulgatti that night. Bob Armen wasn't even supposed to be there. Armen reached for my gun. That's when I heard the shot. I didn't even know it was my gun that went off until Armen went down. Then McCallister pulled me into the van. I remember him saying,' it's okay, kid. It's not your fault. Happens in this town every day'. McCallister and Raglan tried to drown it. But not me. I put it all into the job, Kate. I became the best cop I could be. And then, when you walked into the 12th, I felt the hand of God. I knew he was giving me another chance, and I thought, 'If I could protect you the way I should've protected her.'"

"Did you kill my mom?"

"No but she died because of what we did that night, look Kate I bought you here to lure them, I need you to leave so I can end this an you will be safe."

"No! I'm not leaving you."

"Now castle!" Montgomery yelled and within seconds castle had Beckett in his arms and was dragging her out of the hanger. He lent her against the car and held her there. A few gun shots went off inside and when he knew it was safe castle let Beckett go. They both ran in to see everyone dead, Beckett ran over to Montgomery, lent over him and began to cry.

* * *

"Roy Montgomery taught me what it meant to be a cop. He taught me that we are bound by our choices, but we are more than our mistakes. Captain Montgomery once said to me that, for us there is no victory. There are only battles. And in the end, the best you could hope for is to find a place to make your stand. And if you're very lucky, you find someone willing to stand with you. Our captain would want us to carry on the fight. And even if there is... "Beckett is saying her eulogy at the captain's funeral and as castle looks out to the distance he spots a flash of light. It took him a while to process but without a second thought he jumps over and tackles Beckett to the ground just as a shot is taken.

"Kate!"

"I'm fine castle. Thank you." Beckett replies they sit up and lean against the podium. Beckett stared standing up only to be stopped by castle

"What if he's still here?" castle questions more of a statement then a question really.

"ok I'll wait for the all clear, thank you again for saving me, I know we said some hurtful things yesterday but I didn't mean any of them."

"I know, I didn't either."

"Castle?"

"Yeah."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Castle takes Beckett into his arms and passionately kisses her, the kiss didn't last long but when the separated they stayed in a hug, reassurance that they truly where sorry and loved each other.

* * *

 **I'm sorry for the wait, please review follow. I have the next chapter planned so hopefully it won't take as long for me to update. Sorry if this isn't the best writing it is late and was sort of a rush job.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

 **Sorry for the long wait, I just thought that after the rush job I did last time you deserved a more thought out chapter. I hope you like it, thanks for the support and reviews!**

* * *

It had only been a couple of months since the shooting at Roy's funeral and Beckett was still suffering from the aftermath. Every so often she abruptly wakes up, sweaty and short of breath after having a nightmare. They all start the same, with Beckett giver her eulogy at Montgomery's funeral but they all end differently. The first dream she had castle was a fraction to late and she didn't make it, all the others where people she cared about, castle, her dad, Espo, Ryan and even her mum. These dreams had been going on for 2 months but she still hadn't told Castle, that was until that morning when she jolted awake in Castle's bed after spending the night at his loft.

Castle was woken when Beckett jumped up from where she was sleeping, he looked over at her and saw that she was on the verge of tears, he didn't expect her to tell him what was going on but that didn't stop him from reaching over and pulling her into a hug. "It's ok, I'm here for you. You don't have to tell me what happened but I am always here if you need me." Castle whispered into her ear for reassurance.

"I-I had a nightmare, a really bad one." Castle could tell she was struggling; he didn't want her to think that he was pushing her in any way, if she wanted to tell him he could wait until she calmed down. "You don't have to tell me about it now, just rest and we can talk later."

Beckett didn't answer him; she couldn't get herself to talk all the words got stuck in her throat. Pulling her closer, Castle held onto her and drew circles on her back with his palm. Beckett relaxed at his touch enough to get back to sleep, she was lucky to have a man as thoughtful and loving as Richard Castle.

* * *

That morning Beckett woke to an empty bed, and to be honest she hated it. Beckett hopped out of bed, put a robe on and walked into the kitchen, only to find Castle there in his boxers and a white tee, covered by a bright pink apron that read, 'World's best chef'. "Wow Castle, pink really suits you," Beckett said walking up to him, putting her arms around his hips and kissing him on the cheek.

"If I knew you liked pink, in would've worn it sooner," Castle joked turning around and planting a playful peck on Beckett's lips. "Yeah, if you had of been waring pink when we first met everything would be different." She replied with a hint of sarcasm in her tone. Castle put on his best Beckett stare, but it was ineffective as all it got was an outburst of laughter from Beckett.

"Anyway, moving on. I made breakfast and coffee, you want any?" Castle asked clearly already knowing the answer. "When have you known me to ever turn down coffee and breakfast?" Castle dramatically brought his hand to his chin, replicating the thinker pose. "Hmm, let me see. Coffee never, breakfast, always." "Good point, think of this as a rare occasion where I don't turn down breakfast, I'm starving."

Castle knew Beckett was trying to avoid the conversation about what happened last night, he decided that he would let her bring up the topic, but if they reach the end of breakfast and he felt like they weren't even close to talking about it, he would speak up. It's like Beckett had read his mind, as if on cue she spoke up, "Hey Castle, about last night, I just wanted to say thanks."

"Always."

It was a simple answer but it meant so much, just by saying one word Castle had promised her the world. "c-can we talk about it," Beckett asked quietly, looking down at her breakfast. "Only if you want to, I told you last night I am always here for you, and if you want to talk about it, you can I'm not going to push you into anything you don't want to do."

"They started 2 months ago, I was in bed one night and I dreamt about Roy's funeral. It started of the same as the funeral only you didn't reach me in time." Beckett started, a single tear rolling down her face. Castle reached across the table and grabbed her hand, he would completely understand if she wanted to stop, but she continued. "They've been happening a bit since then, and every time their different. In the second dream, it was you on the podium not me, and I didn't reach you in time. Every time I have that dream it's a different person. My mum, my dad, Ryan, Espo, Lanie, everyone I care about and they won't stop." Castle just sat there, holding her hand the whole time; he didn't interrupt her because he knew if he had she might have stopped. "Sometimes, just talking about it helps. I am here for you, always."

Castle stood from his seat across from her and circled the bench until he was standing next to her; he bent over slightly and hugged her. "I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too, more than you'll ever know."

* * *

Ever since her talk with Castle, Beckett's nightmares have become less common. Each time she woke from one, she would talk to him. He was right, talking does help. Beckett was dreaming, and she recognised the all too familiar scene, but she couldn't wake herself. There she was on the podium giving the eulogy and spotted the light flash, apparently so did Castle, because the next thing she noticed was on the ground, neither of them hurt. At that moment the nightmare turned into a dream, no one was shot and bleeding out, she wasn't woken abruptly from fear, and she for the first time in 3 and a half months, she had a peaceful dream about the events of that dream and how truly blessed she is to have a partner like Castle, in life and in crime.

* * *

It was their one year anniversary and Beckett was excited, but nervous. Castle had told her they had something special planned, but he wouldn't tell her, he didn't even say where they were going. Beckett had called Lanie the night of the anniversary, telling her she had no idea what to wear. Lanie had been there within 10 minutes, sparing no time. Lanie handed Beckett a dress that was halfway between classy and casual. "This is perfect, no matter where he takes you, this dress will be good. It's classy enough to be acceptable in a high end restaurant, but not to classy that it would also be acceptable for something more casual." Lanie stated handing Beckett the dress and pushing her toward the bathroom to get changed.

Beckett reappeared 5 minutes later fully dressed, as she walked through the bathroom door she slowly turned to show herself off to Lanie. "perfect." she exclaimed as Lanie handed her a pair of heels that perfectly matched her dress.

In as little as half an hour Beckett was dressed, had her hair done and her make up on. She turned from her mirror and checked the time it was 5:50, great she still had ten minutes to make sure she looked perfect.

6 o'clock rolled over quite fast and Beckett was broken from her thoughts by a tap on the door. She jumped up and walked to the door, there was Castle standing in a stunning suit holding a bouquet of flowers. "Hey," she greeted, giving him a hug and inviting him in. "For you, he said, handing her the bouquet after he was inside. "Thanks."

Lanie walked out of Beckett's room, greeting Castle but also saying bye at the same time. She walked over to Beckett, gave her a hug and whispered in her ear, "Tell me everything tomorrow, spare no detail." With that she left the apartment.

"Now are you going to tell me what you have planned for tonight?" Beckett asked once Lanie left, walking over to Castle, grabbing his hand and pulling him toward her. "Only in good time detective, only in good time." He replied with a playful grin on his face. "At least give me a clue." Castle thought about it for a moment, "Okay, I'll tell you that we are going to a restaurant and that I have a surprise for you."

* * *

They arrived at the restaurant half an hour later, the night was perfect and they had a fantastic meal. Just when she thought that the night was over Castle spoke up. "Wanna go for a walk?" of cause she was going to say yes but there was no point sounding too eager so she waited a second before answering, "I'd love to."

They were walking hand in hand along the peaceful footpath and before long they ended up at the swings, their swings. "Do you want to go for a swing," Castle asked hopefully, he had something planned and the swings are the perfect place for it. "Sure."

They walked hand in hand over to the swing set and sat down; Castle reached over and grabbed Beckett's hands. "Kate?" he asked, trying to get her attention, "Yeah," she replied. "Kate I love you, this past year has been the beat year of my life, and I am the happiest I have been in a long time." He paused a second to grab something out of his pocket, he stood up only to go back down on one knee. "Katherine Houghton Beckett, will you marry me?" Beckett was so happy she had tears running down her face, it took her a second to find her voice. He was waiting patiently for her reply, but the suspense was killing him, that's when the doubt rushed in. 'what if I asked to soon, what if she says no', but those thoughts were washed away when Beckett looked down at him and said the best thing he had ever heard her say, "Richard Edgar Alexander Rodgers Castle yes, yes I will marry you." Castle jumped up put the ring on her finger and kissed her.

"I love you so much." Castle said bringing her in for a hug. "I love you too Castle." Beckett replied reaching up and giving him a passionate kiss, she couldn't imagine spending the rest of her life with anyone else.

* * *

 **Here it is, hope you like it. Please review your help is always appreciated. I'm not sure if I should skip strait to the wedding or not, so please tell me what you want and I will do that. Thanks for the support.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

 **Thanks for the continued support; I have this chapter and maybe one more to go. Hope you like it. I am so sorry it took so long, you see I am the master of procrastination, also I had a lot of work at school cause it's end of term, I have school holidays for 2 weeks so I will be writing a lot making up for it.**

They were here, finally, it was Castle and Beckett's wedding day and after all the obstacles they've had to dodge they had finally made it. Castle was in his room changing when Alexis walked in, he had chosen Alexis to be his best man, well woman, there was no doubt in it, telling the boys was the problem.

 ***two months earlier***

"What have we got Espo," Beckett asks as she walks into the abandoned building were their body was found. "Male mid to late 30's, GSW to the chest. He was found earlier this morning by a construction crew when they were inspecting the building, No ID on him but we've got CSU canvasing the area."

Beckett and Castle start to walk over to Lanie when Espo stopped Castle and dragged him over to where Ryan was standing. "Hey bro, so your wedding is in 2 months, we were just wondering when you were going to tell us who your best man is," Ryan asks as soon as Castle stops. "Listen guys, I umm, well I-"" Get on with it," Espo yells cutting Castle off and attracting attention to them, mouthing an apology he motions for Castle to continue. "I asked Alexis to be my best man, I knew it wasn't fair to choose between you two and she is one of the most important people in my life. I'd be happy if you'd be my groom's men though." The look on Ryan and Esposito's face tell Castle he's in for hell.

"I can't even look at you right now," here it comes. "Although we would be willing to forgive you if you gave us the Ferrari for 2 weeks… Each," Ryan hints. "Sure, I'm just glad you understand." Castle says. "Oh and you have to pay for our tux's," Espo quickly adds and after Castle agrees, Ryan and Esposito leave.

 ***Present day***

Beckett was in her room getting ready for her wedding, she still couldn't believe she was marrying Richard Castle, if someone had told her 5 years ago that she was going to be marrying her favourite author, she would have laughed in their face and had them committed. Beckett was dressed in her mother's wedding dress, at first she refused to wear it saying it caused to much pain, she had gone out and bought herself a beautiful dress, but then a couple days before the wedding she go a frantic call from Lanie saying her dressed was ruined.

 ***3 days earlier***

"Beckett," Beckett answered as a distraught Lanie starts to mumble something into the phone, "Woah Lanie slow down, I can't understand you. Take a deep breath and tell me what's wrong." After about 5 seconds of waiting Lanie stats to speak, "The pipe in the apartment above you burst, there's no damage in your apartment, but your dress Kate, its ruined." Kates heart sinks, of all the possible things that could go wrong, her dress getting destroyed 3 days before the wedding had to be the worst. "Is it fixable?" Beckett asked choosing to be hopeful. "No either your going to have to find a new dress in 3 days or wear your mums dress." Kate thought about it for a moment, it took her months to find the perfect dress, there is no way she is going to find a new one in the next 3 days. But her mums dress, she swore to herself that when she got married that she wouldn't wear that dress, if her mum couldn't see her in it, then she wasn't going to wear it. She had no other choice, she had to wear her mothers dress." I'm going to have to wear my mums dress, I just hope that it looks good." With that Beckett hung up and rang her dad.

 ***Present day***

"Do you, Richard Alexander Edger Rodgers Castle, take this woman to be your Lawful wedded wife, for better or worse, in sickness in health, till death parts you?"

"I Do"

"And do you, Katherine Houghton Beckett, take man, to be you lawful wedded husband, for better or worse, in sickness and health, till death parts you?"

"I Do"

"Then I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Castle leans over tilts Beckett back and slowly kisses her, there is a chorus of cheering and applauding and they break apart. Beckett takes Castle's hand in hers and they walk down the aisle, as man and wife.

 **The end**

 **Hope you liked it guys, I'm thinking maybe doing a sequel or a prologue, what do you think? Thanks for the support in this fic, it's my first of many, I hoped you enjoyed it. I know this chapter was short, I'm sorry, if I kept going it would of gotten worse and worse.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

 **OMG DID YOU SEE EPISODE 8X01; IT WAS WORTH THE WAIT, CANNOT WAIT UNTIL NEXT WEEK! I got this idea from a video I watched on Facebook, so I it seems familiar, that's because it is, well I didn't watch the whole thing, but u get the jist.**

* * *

It was Christmas morning and Kate Beckett-Castle had the best present for her husband, she rolled over in their bed to find it empty, she reached over to were Castle usually sleeps, it was still warm so he couldn't have woken up that long ago, putting her robe on as she walked out the door she padded into the kitchen to find her castle making breakfast. '

"Mmm, smells good." Beckett walked up behind Castle and hugged him from behind; he turned his head and gave her a quick kiss, before turning back around to keep an eye on the pancakes.

"Merry Christmas, I have a present for you, do you want it now or later when everyone is awake?" Finishing the last pancake and putting it on the pile with the others, Castle turned off the stove and turned to face Beckett. "Later, I think present opening is better when everyone is here. Oh do I have the best present for you."

"There is no way your present beats mine," Castle said in a childish manner, whatever Beckett got him was definitely not as good as the bracelet he got her. "We'll just have to wait and see then." What Castle didn't know was Beckett had a present that cannot be bought at any old store, this present was special and he was about to find out why.

* * *

After Alexis and Martha got up they all said their good mornings and Merry Christmas's, ate breakfast really fast and are now sitting around in a circle on the floor ready to open presents.

All presents were handed out except for the present Castle and Beckett got for each other, "You first," Beckett excitedly says, sure she's a grown woman, but who says she can't be excited for presents. Castle walks behind the tree and grabs a medium sized box and hands it to Beckett, she undoes the bow and takes the lid of, only to find a slightly smaller box. After 20 minutes of taking boxes out of boxes, Beckett finally reaches the present, she opens the small jewelry box to find a bracelet , the top half was covered in diamonds and on the side was the word 'always' engraved in the side. "Rick, this is perfect. Thank you."

Beckett walks over to where she put her present for Castle; she looks at it one last time before handing it to him. When Castle unwraps the gift Beckett gave him and saw the word IWatch on the side he was confused, I already have a watch he thought to himself, not wanting to look ungrateful he slides it open only to find something better than he could have ever imagined. "Are you serious?" He was practically crying, "yeah, don't worry I got you an actual gift I will give you later." "No, this is perfect."

"What is it Richard?" Martha asks, the last time she saw her son cry after getting a present was when he was 10 and didn't get what he wanted.

Unable to answer Castle looks over at Beckett for confirmation before handing the box over to his mother, "Oh Katherine, darling this is fantastic." Without a second to spare Martha leaps up and gives Beckett a hug "congratulations kiddo," she whispers before retreating back to her spot on the ground

Before Martha got up to give Beckett a hug she had passed the box over to Alexis, who sat there with the biggest smile on her face, "is this for real, am I going to be a big sister?" "Yeah you are."

* * *

Things had finally settled down, for once Martha had volunteered to clean up and Alexis was helping. Castle and Beckett were on the couch, Castle still couldn't believe that he was going to have another child; he reached over to Beckett, pulled her closer and kissed her. "What was that for?" "Because I love you, and because you have given me the best Christmas gift ever!" tears started to swell in his eyes again, this was the happiest he's been since he found out he was having Alexis.

"I love you too, and thank you for the bracelet, it's perfect. "

"Always"

* * *

 **That's all folks. Thanks for reading, review please, it helps**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

 **I know I said this story is over, but the sequel just was happening straight after this so I thought may as well just continue on this, Lol, anyway enjoy.**

They sat on the couch for what seemed like forever, neither one of them daring to speak or break the magic; they were quite content with just sitting there in each other's arms. Unfortunately the spell had to be broken, they needed to speak.

"So what next?" he still couldn't believe this was happening, if someone told him when they first met that Beckett would be his wife, and carrying their child he would have laughed so hard there would be tears coming out of his eyes.

"I'm not sure, part of me wants to go up onto the roof and scream to the world that I'm pregnant, the other part wants to keep it a secret."

"I understand how about we keep it a secret until we've had an appointment with the doctor, then you can decide who you want to tell."

"How is it that you're always saying the right things?" Kate turns her head and brings his lips to hers, the kiss isn't heated or passionate, it's a slow meaningful one, and one that says all that's words couldn't.

"Practice." She let out a little chuckle and leaned into his embrace, whatever they decide to do will be perfect, as long as their together.

Two days later they were seated in the waiting room, they had only been there for 10 minutes but Castle was already getting restless, in less than an hour they were going to know for sure if they were going to be parents.

"Oh my god, Will you stop that!" Beckett told Castle, if they were anywhere else she would have yelled, "It's been 10 minutes and you're already bouncing your leg, do you have any patience." She didn't mean to put as much bite in that as she did.

"I'm sorry, I'm just nervous and scared and excited and everything in between," he was rambling and he knew it, he just couldn't get himself to stop.

"I know me too. Whatever happens in there I just want you to know that I will always love you. Always," She didn't have to add the last always to the end of that sentence, but that was their word and it meant more to them than 1000 other words.

"Thank you."

She was about to reply when the nurse came out, "Mr and Mrs Castle." They stood up and she grabbed his hand and they headed down the hall after the nurse.

They headed into a small room at the end of the hall, the walls were covered in posters and in the middle of the room there was a bed for her to lie down on and next to it was a monitor. "Ok Mrs Castle, could you hop up onto the bed and lie down." She did what the nurse asked and after being instructed lifted her shirt up slightly. "This may feel uncomfortable at first, but just go with it and after a few moments you will feel fine. "

After what seemed like an eternity the nurse turned to Beckett, "Congratulations, you're going to be parents, you are 4 weeks along, I'll give you two sometime to yourselves. " As soon as the nurse left Beckett was up off the bed and wrapped in castles arms, she pulled back a few moments later, Castle reached up and wiped a tear from her cheek, leant in and kissed her.

"We're going to be parents," Castle whispered into Beckett's hair, they stood there for a couple of minutes before heading back down the hall and back home.

"Have you decided what you want to do?" after their visit to the OBG/YN Castle and Beckett decided to go for a walk. She had been thinking of this the whole time, obviously she had to tell her dad, the boys, Lanie and the captain, but she wasn't sure she wanted anyone else to know just yet.

"Yes and no, I want to tell my dad, Lanie, the boys and I have to tell Gates," after Montgomery died the 12th precinct had gotten a new captain, Victoria Gates, their relationship had started of rocky and even though they weren't as close as she was with Roy, they were still friends. "But I don't think I'm ready to tell anyone else."

"If you don't want to tell anyone else then that's what we will do, whatever you decide I will support you till the end." He stopped walking, tugged Beckett by the arm and pulled her into a hug. "When we get back to the loft I will call everyone and tell them to come over."

He let go of her and they walked hand and hand for the rest of the walk back to the loft and as soon as they got inside Castle called everyone and invited them over.

An hour later they were ready for everyone; Lanie was the first to arrive, followed by Esposito, Ryan, Jim and Gates. After everyone arrived Castle being the perfect gentlemen he is, offered them all drinks.

"Thanks bro, but are you going to tell us what this is about, or did you just miss us?"

"Ha you wish, actually there was a reason I called all you here, there is something that we need to tell you." He looked over at Kate who seemed to be a little nervous so he took a step closer to her and wrapped his arm around her waist, giving her a reassuring squeeze.

"I – um, she's – um. Well –"Obviously Castle wasn't getting any actually sentences out so Beckett cut him off, "I'm pregnant."

"Oh my god Kate, this is so ahh, there isn't even words." Lanie ran over to Beckett and hugged her as tight as she could. "Thanks Lanie." Stepping back to Lanie, Beckett walks over to her dad, she doesn't have anything to worry about, yet she's still nervous.

"Congrats Katie, I'm so happy for you," Jim wraps Beckett in a hug.

10 minutes later, they have all said there congratulations and were now seated at the table having dinner. It passed relatively quickly, they all told stories about their Christmas and how they celebrated. The quietest part of the whole evening was when Beckett was telling the story of how she told Castle. After dinner they all headed into the lounge room to watch a movie, just before of started they got a call about a body drop, "sorry guys were going to have to postpone, we've got a body drop." Just a she was about to stand and head for the door Gates spoke up, "Kate, the boys can handle it tonight, you and Mr Castle have tonight off, celebrate." Beckett opened her mouth to argue but Castle beat her to it, "Thankyou sir." Beckett gave Castle a glare but agreed, everyone left except for Jim, he waited back a minute to speak to Beckett.

"I'm happy for you Katie, your mum would be to." She gave him a hug, whispered thanks and he left.

"So how about that movie," Beckett said grabbing Castles hand and walked back over to the lounge.

 **There you go another chapter. Please review, it helps.**


End file.
